The Hanahaki Disease: A Variant
by Kathelf
Summary: Some of you may know of what we call the Hanahaki disease. When a love is not returned people choke on flower petals as roots run through their prime organs. There are few times that dying is worse than that. But this new illness that overruns Erdas is even worse. It has centred itself in Greenhaven were many victims will fall, unless they can commit to man's greatest fear. Love.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone,**

 **I have been absent for quite some time now, only sometimes updating my Read the Books story. But now the summer break is (nearly) there and I will be posting again. I have a story I'm working on, that is also on the SA Animo (I would really adivse you to get on there if you aren't on there yet because it's super fun and many people are actually really active there and a lot of things are posted), that I will be posting here as well. The first chapter will come tomorrow, the second I don't know yet, I still have to write it but I'm really in the mood to write these days, so expect frequent updates.**

 **I just wanted to say this and say hi again!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The first chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

'Abeke! Abeke!' Conor couldn't help but feel worried as he stepped further into her room. 'Abeke!' He called out again. 'Coming!' He heard her call put in reply a second later.

* * *

Abeke stared at the substance in the sink. It was spit but not normal, colourless spit. It had a strange greenish tint.

Abeke rubbed her throat. The strange block had soothed a little, so she no longer felt like she was choking. But it didn't feel comfortable either.

She shook her head, turning on the tab and splashing water in her face. She quickly wiped it off before dashing out of her small bathroom. 'Hey!' She called out in greeting to Conor.

 _~ Short Time Skip ~_

Five minutes later she and Conor were rushing down the hallway to the biggest training room. Their training session for the day would be there.

Abeke pulled open the door with a wide gesture, stopping in the doorway panting. 'Sorry we're late.' She felt an urge to throw up come over her and she had to try her best not to gag or even show the expression.

Lishay stood in the middle of the room, one eyebrow raised as she saw the two teenagers. 'Do come in. We were just getting started anyway.'

Abeke rushed on, stopping next to Meilin and Rollan. Her body felt strange, tingling, and her mind couldn't settle down. As Conor stopped next to her, she became extra aware of him.

She glanced sideways as Lishay started talking, explaining what they would be dling today. Conor was listening intently, paying close attention so he knew what would be expected of him.

And I should pay attention too, Abeke thought suddenly. She forced her gaze away from Conor and back to Lishay.

'So as I said, a group training session in which I want you to work together to overcome an obstacle court, first without and then with your spirit animals. I made sure to make the obstacle court a little more difficult than usual,' she added with an amused expression.

Rollan groaned.

'Go on.' The last part of Lishay's words were interrupted by a vicious cough, which shook her entire body.

Rollan reached forward in a quick reflex, a worried expression his face. 'Are you okay?' The worry was evident in his voice.

Lishay cleared her throat, then nodded. 'Yes. I'm fine. I don't know where that came from.' She smiled weakly, then said. 'Go on. Let's see you do your obstacle course.'

The four children walked off outside, with Lishay following them a few steps behind. As they passed through the door, they heard her cough again, the same vicious cough.

 _~ Short Time Skip ~_

Lishay had indeed made the obstacle course more difficult. Abeke glanced up at the twenty meter tall climbing wall. It would one hell of a climb.

Rollan groaned loudly. 'Seriously. I'm gonna die.'

Meilin rolled her eyes. 'You're exaggerating. I'll go first, you follow my footsteps.'

Conor and Abeke stepped back, watching as first Meilin climbed up and then Rollan. The two ascended gradually, not in a hurry.

As Abeke glanced at Lishay she saw the woman looking up at Meilin approvingly.

The Four had gotten Lishay as their trainer shortly after the troubles with the Wyrm were over. Everything was settling down again, though there were rumours that not everyone was happy with the Greencloaks.

Abeke looked up at Meilin and Rollan when she heard a yelp. Rollan was frozen as he clung to the wall. Meilin shouted something down to him, probably something in the range of "just keep going calmly", but Rollan's voice came up immediately. 'I can't. I'm stuck.'

Abeke didn't need to see Meilin's face to know what it looked like. The girl stared down at Rollan, a frown on her face. She couldn't climb down now but if Rollan was stuck he wasn't going to get up again alone. Rollan and his fear for climbing.

'Just stay were you are, I'll give you a hand,' Lishay called up. She made her way over to the wall, and swiftly started climbing up to Rollan.

This was a reason Abeke was glad they had Lishay as their trainer. She knew perfectly well what she was doing, she knew the best ways to bring out the best in all four of them and she was without doubt one of the best Greencloak warriors. And she accepted that sometimes you didn't like doing things, like Rollan and climbing. It reminded her of how Tarik would train with them. But then of course, Lishay and Tarik had trained together when they were younger, and it was fair to say the two had always had... certain feelings for each other.

Lishay had reached Rollan now and was helping him get free. They climbed over the wall together carefully.

Lishay rested at the top of the wall, watching as Rollan jumped down. She made the move to jump down too, but something overcame her. Another vicious cough.

Abeke could see her sway, unable to regain her balance, and fall forward off the edge. Towards Meilin and Rollan on the raised platform.

She gasped and together with Conor raced to the other side, to find Lishay lying on the platform, seemingly unconscious. Meilin and Rollan were already kneeled next to her.

Meilin looked up when she heard their footsteps. 'She's alive,' she called out. 'But unconscious and I don't get-'

'We have to get her off the platform,' Rollan interrupted.

The four stood in silence, deep in thought. 'Perhaps Olvan can help,' Conor suggested. 'He could probably lift her off the platform. It's not that high.'

Meilin nodded. 'And see if you can find Lenori too. She might know better what to do than I.' With a flash Jhi appeared too. The panda took in the situation and seemed to realise immediately what was going on. She went to do her thing as Conor and Abeke sprinted off into the castle.

 _~ Short Time Skip ~_

Completely out of breath the two reached Olvan's rooms. Abeke let Conor knock urgently on the door as she tried to regain her breathing. She wasn't supposed to be nearly choking, even after such a sprint.

The door opened a few seconds after they had knocked, revealing Olvan. 'Yes?' He asked when he saw the two of them. His expression turned worried when he noticed their state. 'What is it?'

'It's Lishay,' Conor said. 'She fainted on the track and fell down the climbing wall. But there's a platform underneath it and we can't get her down so we hoped you and Ferro could help.'

'And do you know where Lenori is?' Abeke added, still struggling to talk and breathe.

'Yes.' Olvan turned his head to look into the room. 'Lenori.'

A moment later the woman appeared next to Olvan, a frown of worry on her face too. 'What happened exactly?'

Abeke was glad Conor started explaining, so she could regain her breath truly. 'Lishay helped Rollan climb up and over a wall in the obstacle course, but just as she was sitting at the top she got a terrible cough, she's had those before, and she fell down to Meilin and Rollan onto the platform. Meilin says she's unconscious and she doesn't know what's wrong. We thought Olvan could help get her off and you might know what's wrong with her.'

Lenori nodded. 'Let's go. Did Meilin have Jhi out?'

Conor nodded. 'Yes.'

Olvan set the pace, Lenori beside him, leaving Conor and Abeke to scramble behind.

 _~ Short Time Skip ~_

Outside, Meilin and Rollan were still kneeled next to a still unconscious Lishay. Jhi was sitting next to her too, with one paw on her chest and the other on her forehead.

'It's still the same,' Meilin called out to them as they stopped underneath the platform.

Olvan glanced up at the platform then his moose burst out from passive form. He lay a hand on its neck, talking to it in a low, quiet voice. The moose grunted and shook its head up and down again.

Olvan approached the platform. 'Hand her over. Ferro can carry her to the infirmary.'

The platform was at eye-height for Olvan, so for most people it was above their heads. With careful pushes and a little help from Jhi, Meilin and Rollan got Lishay's body at the edge of platform, from which Olvan could lift her off it and gently onto his moose's back. The animal stayed completely still.

Meilin and Rollan clambered down to the ground on the other side and immediately came over to the others.

'Do you know what's wrong with her?' Meilin asked Lenori, who had already checked Lishay's pulse and some other things Abeke had no knowledge of.

The older woman shook her head. 'No. It would nearly seem like she's just unconscious from the fall but...' she broke off, taking Lishay's hand in hers and frowning in concentration.

'But?' Conor repeated.

Lenori glanced over to him briefly. 'There's a dark aura around her. Unexplainable, not bad or pure evil but much more complicated. We should get her inside, in the infirmary.'

 _~ Time Skip ~_

They did. Half an hour later, they were all sitting in a private room in the infirmary, around a table.

'Explain what happened again,' Olvan said.

This time Rollan explained the entire event, from when they had arrived in the training room to when she had fallen unconscious on the platform.

There was a deep frown on Lenori's face when he had finished his story. 'She fell after she coughed, you said.'

Rollan nodded.

'And she'd been coughing before?'

'Twice,' Rollan told her. 'Very vicious coughs, like you can't breathe.'

Lenori got up, moving around the table to the bed on which Lishay lay. She placed a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder.

A second later Rollan got up. 'What happened?'

Lenori looked back. 'Did you see that?'

'She jerked when you touched her.'

Lenori nodded. 'She's constantly doing that. But when there's human contact she jerks more violently. Like her body doesn't want another human's contact.'

'I thought she was having a seizure or something,' Meilin said. 'She was kind of shaking on the platform too, constantly. It was less when Jhi touched her but it never went away.'

Lenori nodded. 'This is strange. I don't know what this is. My best bet of finding out something will be in the library. If you need me, I will be there.'

Olvan left too, stating he would be in his office and to come to him if they needed him.

They were left alone, alone in the room with their trainer seemingly dying.

* * *

 **Dramatic ending, I know. So, what did you think? Review to let me know!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I have chapter two finished so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenori sighed. She rubbed her hand over her temple, trying to concentrate on the book in front of her.

There were too many letters, and they were starting to blur. Lenori tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes briefly.

When she opened them again and looked down the letters on the page had disappeared. Instead there was a picture of a rose. A withering rose, petal after petal falling off. Into... a human? The petals landed on the skin, sinking into the body and gathering around the human. It was both a gruesome and beautiful sight.

As the petals spread, the human's skin became paler and paler until he suddenly jerked. And coughed up a handful of petals. Gorgeous, full petals but the human couldn't stop coughing up petals. Slowly he suffocated. And just as he was about to collapse Lenori felt an urge to cough. She couldn't stop herself, breaking into a vicious cough.

* * *

Olvan rubbed a hand over his forehead as he closed the library door. He hadn't been able to concentrate up in his study and he had found the library a secluded and calm place since he was a young Greencloak.

He wandered around, not going anywhere specific. Until a vicious sound caught his ears. Coughing. He frowned, and when the coughing didn't subdue he pushed on faster, towards the terrible sound.

He rounded around a corner and was met with a horrible sight. It was Lenori who had been coughing, she was struggling to breathe as she clutched the table in front of her.

Olvan hurried forward, pushing her up straight so she could get more air in her lungs. Her coughing immediately subdued, getting less vicious until it stopped. Olvan slowly let go of her. She coughed again, and again, then took in a deep breath. And another. All the while Olvan kept a careful eye on her.

'Are you okay?' He asked when she had calmed down again.

Lenori nodded, eyes closed. She opened them, looking up at him. 'Ye-' Her gaze caught something on the table and she froze.

Olvan glanced at the table too. A tiny little petal lay on the table, in a perfect shape. He wanted to ask how it got there but one look at Lenori's horrorstruck face was enough.

This was bad.

* * *

'Lenori?'

The dark skinned girl that approached the two older Greencloaks made them jump. They turned around, the uncertainty still visible on Olvan's face and the fear on Lenori's.

'Yes Abeke?' Lenori asked, trying to mask her fear.

The younger girl seemed hesitant to answer after what she had just witnessed but nonetheless spoke up. 'Lishay's skin colour is changing. It's becoming grey. Meilin says Jhi is acting strange too, we thought maybe you might know something.'

Lenori was silent for a moment, and just so long that Abeke wondered if there was perhaps something else than Lishay on her mind.

'I will come,' the woman said, standing up from her chair. She was a little wobbly on her feet but regained her balance quickly.

She strode past Abeke, Olvan following behind her. Abeke was about to turn around when she felt her gaze drawn to the table. Or better said, to a small, perfect, blood red petal that lay on the table.

A suffocating feeling came up in Abeke's throat and she rushed after Olvan and Lenori out of the library.

 _~ Short time skip ~_

When the three of them reached the medical wing, Meilin was sitting on the bed next to Lishay, with Conor and Rollan around the table.

Meilin looked up when they entered, nodding. 'Her skin's still changing,' she announced. 'Did you find anything?' She immediately added in question to Lenori.

Lenori remained silent, kneeling next to Meilin and taking Lishay's hand in hers. She reached out, resting a hand into the curve of Lishay's neck. She shuddered.

'Yes,' she softly murmured.

Lenori got up, turning around and moving to sit at the table. 'Sit down,' she indicated to the rest.

Olvan quickly moved to claim the only seat next to her and Meilin and Abeke followed more slowly.

'I think I have found out what is wrong with her.' Lenori looked at her hands before continuing. 'I had a vision in the library. Of a human who suffocated on petals that fell from a withering rose inside his body.' She swallowed, as if reminded of more than just the vision. 'It would seem logical that what Lishay has is linked to the vision. It would perhaps explain her skin colour, as the human in my vision had an exactly similar change of skin colour.'

'What does that mean? Rollan asked. 'What will happen?'

Lenori met his gaze. 'If it is indeed like what I saw in the vision, it will likely mean she'll suffocate on something like petals inside her body.'

Everyone seemed shocked at that. They had seen much, from the war with the Conquerors and their Bile to the Wyrm infected people and animals but this was something they had never faced before. It was a threat from within. A threat that was invisible and untouchable. A threat that could not be fought the way most threats are fought.

It was, even though they didn't know that yet, a threat that was love and death at the same time.

 _~ Time skip ~_

It had been a restless night. In the end, the Four had agreed to take the night shift watching over Lishay. Meilin went first, then Rollan and Conor was about done. It was Abeke's turn now.

She had tried to get some sleep but had mostly been tossing and turning with her head on the strange illness.

Half an hour before she had to get up she decided to just quit trying to sleep again. She had gotten up, showered and dressed.

Abeke reached out to a glass, filling it with water and taking a sip. Her throat was rather dry, which she didn't understand as she had been drinking what must have been over a litre of water throughout the night. She took another sip, washed it around in her mouth then spit it out.

She watched the water roll away and couldn't help but notice something off. It took her another sip and spitting out again to realise what it was. The water had a greenish tint.

Abeke took in a sharp breath, then spit out into the sink. Her spit had an undoubtedly green colour.

Abeke felt bile rise in her throat. The disease Lishay had. Her change of her skin colour. It was scarily much like the colour of her spit now.

What if... she had the disease too?

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Review to let me know. It would make me very happy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I had this story doen and published on the Amino three days ago but I forgot to publish it here so I'm doing it now. A little late, but here it is.**

* * *

Meilin entered the private room in the infirmary while rubbing her neck. There was knot there, a knot that generally meant no good. Now Meilin had already figured that out so the next step was trying to find a solution.

And Meilin wouldn't be herself if she wasn't determined to find that solution the same day.

To her surprise, everyone was already there. She raised one eyebrow slightly and asked. 'Am I late?' She was never late.

Lenori shook her head. 'No. Come in. Conor had a dream however, that's why we are all here.'

Meilin glanced over at Conor and noticed he had that tired look on him that he always had when he had a particularly difficult vision. She sat down, nodding at Conor in indication that he could start.

'I saw the Evertree,' Conor told them. It dropped a momentary silence.

'The... Evertree has something to do with this?' Rollan repeated in doubt.

Conor shrugged. 'Yes. I suppose so. It was obviously a vision and... it had a connection to the flowers.' He quieted for a moment before going on. 'There were tiny flowers and petals showering down from the top of the tree. Blood red ones. I saw a small pool with the clearest water I've ever seen too. But when the petals dropped in there the water became... well turbid I'd say. The petals disappeared in it as if they became one with the water.'

'Do you think the Evertree might have a clue as to how to heal this illness?' Meilin wondered out loud.

'I'd say that is probably so,' Lenori agreed, nodding at Meilin.

'You four should head to the Evertree, today still, to see if you can find something there,' Olvan decided. He looked at each of the teenagers separately. They all nodded in agreement although Rollan still seemed doubtful.

'What if we can't find anything?' He questioned.

'Let's not think like that,' Meilin said decisively. 'We might at least find a clue.'

'Okay,' Rollan admitted. He stood up. 'Shall we get ready then?'

The other three nodded, standing up too and making their way out of the room. As they closed the door they heard Lenori cough viciously. They shared a worried glance for a moment but all went on. They had a mission.

* * *

Abeke rode at the back of the group in silence. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she felt like her insides were on fire and tied up at the same time. And her throat was as raw as it had been during their mission in Stetriol to defeat the Conquerors once and for all. How long ago that seemed.

Someone came up to her and she forced herself to focus. That was becoming more difficult too, where generally she was one to have a brilliant focus and patience it just seemed to have disappeared.

It was Conor, who leaned forward to peek into her face with worry. 'Are you alright?'

'I'll be fine,' she told him, forcing herself to smile as truthfully as possible.

Conor frowned. He didn't seem to believe her.

Abeke reached out to take her canteen and drink some water, but to her shock it was already empty.

'Would you like some of mine?' Conor asked, holding out his canteen.

Abeke took it with gratitude, letting the cool water slide down her throat. It didn't do much to sooth the dryness however.

Abeke handed the canteen back to Conor and when their hands touched she shuddered.

Conor's look of worry only increased. 'Abeke-'

'I'm alright,' she told him. 'Just a little feverish maybe. We have to focus on finding some antidote now.'

'Well I don't want to have to find the antidote for you too,' Conor told her.

That made her stop. Conor stopped next to her, reaching out to take her hand. 'You can trust me with anything, yes?'

Abeke frowned internally. Should she tell him? Not yet, she decided. 'I'm fine still,' she told him. 'Really.'

Conor nodded although he didn't seem too happy.

Abeke forced her horse on again, Conor following with her.

 _~ Time skip ~_

It was on the boat that Abeke was truly reminded of her fear. Did she have the disease too?

She watched the sliver of puke wash away in the ocean. It was too light green, way too. And the shivering feeling and dry throat she had felt the past day hadn't disappeared either.

Abeke sighed deeply, sinking down to sit on the wooden deck. It eased her stomach a little. They had pretty rough weather but going downstairs was something Abeke really did not want right now.

Mainly because it would worsen her urge to throw up. But also because if she did, she had the risk of the others finding out about the strange colour of everything that came out of her. She didn't want to worry them yet.

So Abeke lifted her head and watched the greyish sky determinedly as the ship sailed on and on.

* * *

Two days on a ship and two days riding to the Evertree. That was four days in total getting there and four days going back. Long. Probably too long, a voice whispered in the back of Meilin's head.

She shook her head, trying to get the little voice out.

'You okay?' Rollan asked from beside her. His voice was serious, not joking like he would normally be. Lishay's illness had caught on him badly.

'I'm okay,' she assured him. 'And you?'

'Fine,' he told her, voice neutral.

Meilin glanced at him sideways. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes of course. Why not?'

Meilin glanced ahead again, waiting a moment before answering. 'You seem... down since Lishay got ill.'

'Yes, well I'm not cheering of course.'

'I mean more down than any of us.'

Rollan's response took a moment. 'I don't want to lose her like Tarik.'

It suddenly hit Meilin. Of course that was it. Rollan still took Tarik's death badly, although usually subconsciously, and now with Lishay he was scared for a repeat.

'Hey.' Meilin leaned over to him a little. 'It's going to be okay. We'll find an antidote, or at least a clue at the Evertree.'

Rollan nodded wearily.

Meilin reached over, taking his hand in hers. 'I promise you it's going to be okay.' She smiled a little, squeezing Rollan's hand gently.

He didn't reply much but a small smile was possible.

Meilin suppressed a sigh and instead simply rode on, holding Rollan's hand.

 _~ Time skip ~_

Meilin glanced up at the far above her towering Evertree. She had forgotten just how huge it was. She turned around, looking over at the others. 'So? What do we do?'

Conor took the lead, speaking up. 'I think we should try and find some sort of pool like in my dream. Muddy with petals and flowers that dissolve in it.'

Meilin raised her eyebrows just slightly but nodded. 'Very well. Rollan and I will walk around the tree from the left side if you and Abeke take it from the right. We will meet up at some point then.'

'Okay,' Conor agreed. Abeke remained silent. The Niloan girl had been unusually quiet during the journey, a little set apart from them even.

Meilin looked over at Rollan, who nodded at her and they set off.

 _~ Time Skip ~_

They had been walking for over an hour now Meilin guessed, and not found anything like Conor had described. She was starting to get the idea that they were searching in the wrong place.

Rollan sighed next to her and stopped suddenly. 'I say we take a break.'

Meilin hesitated for a moment, part of her wanting to go on but her mind agreed in the end. 'Okay.'

Rollan gratefully slid down the tree's trunk, closing his eyes as he angled his head up to the sky.

'Watch out that you don't fall asleep,' Meilin warned.

Rollan didn't open his eyes but murmured out. 'I won't.'

Not truly believing him but letting him be, Meilin set off towards the trees surrounding the Evertree. At the edge she stopped, staring into the thick bushes. Then she looked down.

A suspicious looking puddle of water stared up at her. Meilin knelt down next to it, hand skimming over to touch the water. The moment she did, a scene unfolded.

A human was kneeling in the water, coughing and grasping his throat as he tried to breathe. Another human entered the scene, and she touched the coughing person's shoulder gently. The coughing stopped and slowly the man managed to get up. His arms wrapped themselves around the woman's back and they stood in an embrace in peaceful harmony.

The scene dissolved, leaving Meilin gaping. How had she just seen that? Visions were Conor's specialty. And what had it meant?

Meilin flexed her feet, still kneeling and deep in thought. The man had been healed from the coughing when the woman touched him and afterwards they looked... in love. What if...

Meilin shot up, gasping. She turned around sprinting back to Rollan. 'I know it.'

'Wh... what?' The boy had actually half fallen asleep.

Deeming that as not important, Meilin hurriedly went off to explain what she saw. 'Love is the antidote,' she finished.

Rollan frowned. 'Would you think so?'

'Yes of course.'

'So how is Lishay going to heal?'

'By love.'

'From who?'

Meilin fell quiet.

'It's obviously a romantic kind of love, and the person who she belongs with on that front is dead,' Rollan harshly spoke up.

'How do you mean?' Meilin asked.

'It's Tarik,' Rollan stated. 'Tarik's dead, he can't give Lishay love, she will die too.'

Meilin cursed.

'Yeah,' Rollan muttered. 'My thoughts too.'

* * *

When they met up with Meilin and Rollan again, there was an air of excitement and tiredness around the two.

Abeke frowned, asking them when they were within earshot. 'What happened?'

'We have found the antidote,' Meilin stated.

'What is it?' Conor asked.

'Love,' Meilin told them. 'I saw a person, in a muddy puddle, who was coughing the same way like Lishay but he stopped coughing when a woman touched his shoulder and they embraced. Love heals the coughing, and the other symptoms.'

'The only problem is, this illness is probably caused by some lack of a romantic love and getting a romantic love can heal everything, we suppose. Lishay got the illness because she lacks love, because her love is dead. It's Tarik. And since he can't give her love, she will die, eventually.'

Conor and Abeke fell into a silence.

'Well, at least we know what it is if other people fall ill right?' Conor suggested.

Rollan and Meilin shared a look. 'Probably. If we are correct then yes.'

'It seems very logical,' Conor told them. 'Let's go. We should get some rest tonight.'

Later that night, as the other three were sleeping, Abeke lay awake. She stared up at the sky wondering about what they had found out that day.

Love was the antidote. But who was her love?

* * *

 **So what do you think. I personally love the fact that I wrote about the suspicious looking puddle. How in the world does a puddle look suspicious? Well, lol, I hope you liked this. Review to let me know and until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**So I once again forgot to publish this story here after publishing it on the Amino. So that's great (not), but here it is now. Enjoy!**

* * *

The journey back to Greenhaven had taken a little less than four days. They had already sent a message up front telling of their discovery.

Conor was exhausted. Not really physically but mostly emotionally. The illness seemed not to only become Lishay's downfall but it also drove him personally insane, for some reason. He felt unfit. Not sick but... nearly depressed.

And there was Abeke. Obviously something was wrong with her but she refused to say anything. She spoke very little these past days and stayed clear of the other three.

Conor didn't know what to think of it. A brief thought had crossed his mind, that Abeke had to same illness as Lishay, but he had forced it away, unable to think about it. Abeke wasn't ill. Abeke was strong and there was no reason she couldn't be loved.

In Greenhaven, the Four made their way to the medical wing. Olvan nor Lenori were there to greet them, so they supposed their best guess was going there.

Conor was walking behind Meilin and Rollan, deep in thought about nothing in particular. Due to his thoughts he didn't think to check if Abeke was still walking behind them. When he finally did, she was gone. His heart stopped.

'Abeke?' He called out. 'Abeke?!'

Meilin and Rollan had turned around too, frowning as Meilin asked. 'What is it?'

'Where's Abeke?' Conor repeated. 'Abeke?!' He called out again. Still nothing.

Conor rushed forward, breaking into a run and stopping right again when he turned around the corner. At the far end of the hallway Abeke lay, motionless.

Conor gasped and broke into a run immediately. 'Abeke?!' He shook her body but she didn't respond. 'No,' he whispered. 'No, no, no, no, no.'

'Conor!'

He looked up. It had been Meilin, who was standing a few meters away with Rollan. 'We've got to get her to the infirmary.' She made the motion to help Conor carry Abeke but he had picked her up already, returning on his way to the medical wing.

 _~ Short time skip ~_

Inside the infirmary, Conor couldn't produce anything other than rambling, so Meilin took over telling one of the medics what had happened.

Conor's patience was tested more than ever now for it seemed to take hours before Meilin was done. She returned finally, face set neutral. But Conor noticed an extra air of worry around her.

'Where should I put her?' Was the first thing Conor asked Meilin.

'They'll set up a third room,' Meilin told him.

'A third room?' Rollan repeated, mingling himself in the conversation. 'Who's the second room for?'

Meilin's expression turned grave now. 'It's Lenori. She seems to have caught the same disease as Lishay.'

Conor's mind was on Abeke mostly. For some reason, the only one he could think about was her. Lenori and Lishay seemed unimportant now and he didn't even feel guilty about it. He just felt strange.

* * *

As Rollan watched from the doorway, his heart felt torn apart. At the sight of Abeke, lying motionless on the seemingly too big bed. And at the sight of Conor, heartbroken next to her bed.

A hand touched his shoulder gently. He turned around to look at the person behind him. Of course it was Meilin.

'I have been thinking,' she started. Love is the remedy. So how can we save Lenori and Abeke?'

'By love,' Rollan stated. 'Who do you think is their love?' He immediately asked after it.

Meilin breathed in and out before answering. 'For Lenori, it's Olvan of course.'

Rollan whisked around. 'Olvan?' He repeated. 'Why?'

'Rollan!' Meilin exclaimed. 'It's obvious. Especially now. He's sitting next to her bed and doing nothing else. Entirely forgetting his duties as leader and everything. That is completely unlike him.'

Rollan remained silent, not knowing what to say.

'The only problem is that he doesn't want to accept it,' Meilin finished.

Rollan sighed. 'Seriously?'

'Obviously.'

'Did you tell him?' Rollan asked.

'I told him what we thought was the remedy. His response was... minimal. He seems to think there is no remedy for Lenori either then. But he is her remedy. And she is his.'

'She is his?' Rollan repeated.

'Olvan's got the sickness too. His skin's getting paler and he's coughing as well. However, when he touches Lenori they both seem to... get a little better. But not good enough. They have to embrace it, truly embrace it. And that way we can see if it works too.'

'And if it works,' Rollan started, 'perhaps we can get Conor to help Abeke.'

Meilin looked into the room again, and her gaze darkened a little bit. 'I hope so.'

 _~ Short Time Skip ~_

Meilin had been right. Olvan looked worse than when they had left. He was sitting motionless next to Lenori's bed, only staring at her. He didn't even look up when Rollan and Meilin came in.

'Olvan?' Meilin asked tentatively. He didn't response. 'Olvan?' She repeated.

That shook him out of his trance and he looked up in question. 'Yes?'

'Rollan and I have been thinking. The remedy for the illness is love. So what Lenori needs is love.'

No response but a half expectant glance.

'And you obviously need it too,' Rollan added.

Olvan looked about to protest but quit halfway through. He sighed. 'Maybe,' he agreed.

'You can heal her. And she can heal you,' Meilin insisted.

Olvan snorted. 'No. I can't. I'm not that person for her.'

Rollan groaned inwardly. 'Seriously. Just touch her hand and you'll see you are.'

'I'm not,' Olvan repeated.

'Just do it,' Rollan nearly screamed. He didn't really scream of course but he felt like doing it. He was getting sick of these people who refused to admit their love for someone else.

Olvan stared blatantly ahead of himself, then sighed deeply and carefully, tenderly, reached out to take Lenori's hand in his. He folded both his hands around her small one, vanishing it from their view. 'It doesn't work,' he murmured. He kept ahold of Lenori's hand however.

Meilin spoke up. 'Because healing her fully and yourself too might need stronger sign of love. Like... a kiss,' she suggested when he didn't seem to get her.

'No,' for a moment Olvan's voice had the authority back that it usually had. 'Never. Not without her permission.'

'There's is no way you can ask for permission,' Rollan groaned. 'Just do it. It's just a little kiss, no one's gonna say you tried to abuse her or anything. Especially not if it works.'

Olvan still seemed hesitant.

Meilin crossed over, kneeling next to him. It was a bit of a strange sight, to see Meilin kneeling next to a completely depressed Olvan and encouraging him. But, after all, times were strange now.

'You love Lenori. I know you do, everyone knows it. You can see it in your eyes and your expression whenever you see her. And she loves you too. I know she does because her eyes change too. So subtly, she's skilled at hiding it, but it's there. You've both pushed it down and tried to make it as unnoticeable, especially to the other, as possible. But now is the time to stop doing that and embrace this.' Meilin got up, taking a few steps back. She glanced over her shoulder, meeting Rollan's gaze. He gave her an encouraging smile.

Olvan's eyes were on Lenori for a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Then he, slowly, bent forward. He took her hand in his, stroking with his thumb over her skin. Then he closed the distance to press a chaste kiss to her lips. It was enough.

Lenori gasped, eyes flying open and she looked around in surprise. Olvan looked like he barely believed it. Meilin looked overjoyed. And Rollan, he was beaming. Because it had worked.

* * *

Less than five minutes later they were standing outside, they meaning Rollan and Meilin.

'I am so glad it worked,' Meilin spoke up at first.

'You were amazing,' Rollan told her. 'Encouraging Olvan like that. That's what made it work.'

Meilin smiled shyly. 'I suppose. Now they only have to keep it up.'

They had left Olvan and Lenori alone now that they both seemed to be okay. The skin contact seemed to be helping a lot and both of them were getting better so they had left to check up on Abeke, and Conor. Plus, Rollan had said, he didn't need to see them doing mushy stuff. Although he was very happy it had worked, he had added.

Meilin chuckled. 'It does seem a little cliché right. That a kiss wakes her up. It could material for a fairytale.'

Rollan grinned. 'Yeah. But if it works, who the hell cares if it is material for a fairytale. I always liked fairytales.'

Meilin giggled and on instinct she leaned forward to kiss him. It was a short kiss but it did feel amazing. Like a hole in her chest was fixed when their lips touched.

Meilin smiled shyly when they pulled away, actually feeling a little shy. There was a bit of an awkward silence, although it could also be called a romantically tense silence, then Rollan spluttered out. 'We should get to Conor and Abeke.'

Meilin nodded. 'Yes. Of course.'

 _~ Short time skip ~_

Meilin had already feared convincing Conor wouldn't be so easy. He was even more stubborn than Olvan and she had no idea why.

Suppressing her sigh she said. 'Conor. Just give it a try. It's only one little kiss and if it works Abeke will be healed. You two belong together.'

'We don't,' Conor said bitterly. He reached up, rubbing over the scar on his forehead. 'I'm not good enough.'

'That's what Olvan said about Lenori and him too and they are both healed.'

'Exactly. You're feeling ill too so it's logical that you and Abeke belong together. Please Conor. We don't want to lose you, neither of you.'

Conor glanced at Abeke again. Deeply frowning and deeply troubled. He sighed once, then bent forward and kissed Abeke. On her lips, shortly but surely.

Yet nothing happened. Not for the first seconds and not for the seconds that followed.

Conor let out a cry of anguish. 'I told you,' he exclaimed. 'It won't work. I'm not good enough. Now stop telling me that and just let me be!'

Meilin was shocked, to say the least. Conor, screaming like that at them. She didn't feel Rollan's hand on her shoulder at first but when he tugged she turned around to look at him.

'Come,' he whispered urgently. She followed him, looking at Conor once before she exited the room.

Outside, it truly got through to her. It hadn't worked. Conor wasn't Abeke's love.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Review to let me know and until the next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, here I am again, with the fifth chapter of The Hanahaki Disease; A Variant. I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

Conor was dreaming. He knew it, because the sensation he felt now was one he always felt whenever he dreamed.

It was dark around him, like a representation of his mood. He turned around, trying to find a bit of light, even if it was just in the slightest. His old self was coming back, the cheerful, optimistic Conor and he couldn't stand the dark.

But the light that came was so bright that Conor was blinded by it. He shielded his eyes with his hand, turning away but the light was everywhere. With a cry he fell onto his knees, hands covering his face.

When he could open his eyes again he was looking straight at a boy. The light cascaded off him slowly and when Conor could see him clearly his heart stopped for a moment.

Shane.

'Yes Conor,' the boy said. Had he said that out loud?

'Get up,' Shane commanded. Slowly Conor scrambled onto his feet, planting them firmly in the ground and telling Shane. 'I don't know how you're alive but...' He couldn't finish his sentence as Shane reached forward his hand and as if he had an invisible hand lengthener Conor felt his mouth shut.

'I'm not alive,' Shane spoke spitefully. 'I was killed and nothing can change that. However Conor, you are alive. And Abeke,' 'Don't say her name,' Conor wanted to sneer at Shane but he found himself still incapable of speaking. 'she is in between us. In between the land of the dead and the living.'

Shane sighed. 'I care for her Conor. You might not believe it but I do. And she knows I do. So don't be too convinced of winning her over easily when you reach the Evertree. I will do everything that is in my might to have her.'

'Conor! Conor!' Conor felt himself roughly shaken by a pair of hands. He shrugged them off as he opened his eyes, looking around bewildered. Rollan and Meilin were standing beside him, looking worried. It had been Rollan who had shaken him.

'Yes?' He questioned, falling back into his grumpy mood. Until he remembered his dream.

'What was going on?' Rollan asked. 'Your eyes were half closed and you were shaking.'

'I had a dream,' Conor exclaimed, jumping to his feet and starting pacing. 'Shane was in it and he told me Abeke was in between the land of the dead and the living. She needs to chose between it and we need to go to the Evertree again.' Conor turned around to stare at Meilin and Rollan. 'We need to go to the Evertree,' he repeated. 'Quickly!' He exclaimed.

Meilin and Rollan shared a look. 'Conor,' Meilin started but he didn't allow her to finish. 'We need to go! Abeke's life depends on it!'

Meilin sighed. 'I suppose you have a point then.'

'Let's go,' Conor exclaimed. He was too excited to sit still and wait any longer.

Rollan frowned. 'Maybe we should tell Olvan and Lenori about going though first and then collect some supplies and all for the journey.'

'Yes,' Conor waved it off dismissively. 'You go and arrange that. We must leave before the day is over however. We don't have much time.'

* * *

When Meilin and Rollan were walking on the small hallway in the infirmary together again Meilin spoke up first. 'Conor is behaving strangely.'

Rollan shrugged. 'I suppose. But I trust him when he says we have to go to the Evertree to save Abeke. We at least have to try.'

Meilin nodded. 'Of course. He's just behaving strange.' She knocked on the door of the second special room.

'Come in,' Olvan's voice called out.

Meilin pushed open the door. Lenori was sitting on the bed, her skin no longer as frighteningly pale anymore and her eyes shining and full of life. About Olvan, who was sitting next to the bed, Meiln could say the same. That was good, she decided. If it worked at the Evertree Abeke could be saved too. And hopefully Conor as well.

'How are you?' She asked, mainly directing her question at Lenori.

The older woman smiled warmly. 'I'm fine now. Much better already.' Meilin nor Rollan missed the sideway glance towards Olvan filled with an emotion that neither of them had ever seen before in her eyes. Love.

'Good,' Meilin stated. 'Conor had a dream.' She decided to not beat around the bush and just state straightforward what their plan was. 'He thinks he can save Abeke at the Evertree. From Shane or something.'

'Shane?' Olvan repeated, brow furrowing.

Rollan sighed. 'He was being a little... strangely excited about it and didn't really explain a lot but what we get is that Shane has something to do with this and that Abeke is in the land between the living and the dead. I don't know but Conor is extremely sure of himself and he has to get going apparently. If we don't hurry up I think he'll leave, with Abeke on his back.'

'In the land between the living and the dead?' Lenori repeated.

Meilin nodded.

'What if Shane is the dead and Conor is the living,' she suggested. 'And Abeke is somewhere in between them.'

Meilin gasped. 'Of course. She has to choose who she wants to be with.'

'Conor seems sure he will be the one she chooses,' Rollan commented. 'Anyway, Conor wants to leave and we wanted to let you know where we're going.'

'Very well. Good luck,' Olvan told them.

'Thank you,' Meilin said. She pulled Rollan with her out of the room.

'What was that for?' Rollan questioned.

'Nothing. Come on, Conor is waiting and we don't want him to leave with Abeke on his back.' Meilin chuckled as she walked off.

Rollan was staring at her Meilin knew. And she also didn't miss his 'Girls.'

* * *

They were finally on the road. It had taken hours before Meilin and Rollan were apparently ready to go. If it had been down to Conor he would just leave straight away. This was about Abeke's life which was definitely more important than gathering unnecessary supplies.

But they were on the road. Meilin and Rollan were riding a few meters behind him. Abeke was lying over his horse, completely lifeless. It scared Conor and every now and then he felt for her wrist, just to be sure she was still breathing.

A part of him knew he would reach the Evertree and that he would see Shane there with a still semi living Abeke but another part of him was just too afraid that she would die before he reached the Evertree.

Conor glanced backwards. Meilin and Rollan were catching up with him. He let out a relieved breath. Everything would be alright.

* * *

The towering tree in front of her was just as magnificent as every other time Meilin had seen it.

'So? Where do we have to go now?' Rollan asked Conor.

Conor seemed insecure. He looked around, frowning. 'I... I don't know. Shane just told me to get at the Evertree.' He turned around, looked up then glanced back at Abeke who was still draped over Conor's horse. Conor must have seen something neither Meilin nor Rollan saw because his gaze suddenly hardened. 'Stay away from her!' He shouted, racing for Abeke.

Meilin didn't know what happened next, for she and Rollan were blown off their feet at a sudden fierce wind blew against them. She covered her head with her hands and closed her eyes.

For how long she stayed crouched down in that position Meilin had no idea, only that after some time she felt a hand against her arm. She glanced sideways, seeing Rollan. He half pointed forward. His arm was beaten around furiously by the wind but when Meilin looked up she understood what he had wanted her to see.

A bright, piercing light. Abeke lifted in the air, still seeming as lifeless as she had the past days. And Conor, standing stock still on the ground with his back turned to them.

Another fierce wind blew Meilin against Rollan. He wrapped his arms around her when it happened, shielding her body using his own. Usually Meilin wouldn't want him to do that, but now she couldn't care less. She needed this now.

'If we survive this,' she shouted over to Rollan. 'I swear I will worship the love goddess for the rest of my life.'

Rollan looked into her eyes deeply and for a moment Meilin was lost in the intensity of his gaze. Then he bent forward and kissed her and Meilin was lost in general.

There was no wind anymore, just the two of them alone in their own world as they kissed. And in Meilin's opinion, it could stay like this forever.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this? I believe there will be one more chapter of this story and then an epilogue chapter. And btw, to komodovaran, I am working on the next chapter of Reading the Books. I just kind of forgot it for a long time so that's not really good from me, but the next chapter is coming up sometime. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I have finished the last true chapter of this story. There will still be an epilogue chapter but I'm going on vacation now so I can't publish it for a while. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Conor had gone to the Evertree with the intention of saving Abeke. He had been sure that once he reached the tree he would know what to do. But now that he was at the tree he was stuck. He had no clue as to what to do.

He turned around, staring at the tree, then looked up at the sky before back at Abeke. He froze.

Shane was standing behind his horse and Abeke had woken up. She was sitting in surprise and it seemed as if she whispered something to Shane, who nodded smiling brightly. But before either of them could do any other thing Conor was sprinting towards them. 'Stay away from her!'

Shane looked up, shocked. But not as much as Abeke.

'Conor, no!' She exclaimed, jumping off the horse. She was too late to stop Conor however, who was already pushing Shane away and standing in between him and Abeke protectively.

'Wait,' Abeke repeated. She rushed to stand in between Shane and Conor, hands held out to both boys. 'Don't fight. I don't know what's wrong but just don't fight.'

'He wants to kill you Abeke,' Conor growled.

'I would never kill Abeke,' Shane exclaimed. He took in a deep breath. 'Listen Abeke. I will explain.'

Abeke shot one glance at Conor, warning for him to stay silent clear in her eyes. He pulled his lips together tightly but didn't say anything. He would obey Abeke and convince her Shane wanted her in a creepy, obsessive way. He would fight for her if necessary, he always would.

'You have the illness Abeke and the only way you can be healed is to choose a side. Me or Conor. One of us is your love and due to this immensely rare circumstance you have to choose. The universe, fate, didn't do it for you, it's all on you.'

'Will you come back to life if I choose you?' Abeke asked, intrigued. Conor couldn't believe his ears. Shane beat him to talking however, saying. 'I don't know. Possibly.'

'No! He won't. He said so himself.' Conor turned to Shane in anger. 'You told me she would have to choose between the living and the dead.'

'Yes, between me and you,' Shane told him.

'That's dead or alive,' Conor stated.

'Conor,' Abeke started. 'Please, Shane doesn't mean anything bad this time. It is on me.' She turned to look at Shane before glancing back at Conor. 'And you're not helping by screaming and becoming angry.'

Conor was tongue tied. She was right, he realised. His anger for Shane wouldn't save Abeke. He had to do it differently.

'Abeke, listen,' Conor started. The girl turned to look at him. 'I'm angry at Shane and I just let that get the best of me. I shouldn't have, but let me tell you of a dream I had in which he visited me only a few days ago. He is dead and I am alive. You will have to choose between me and him, so technically between death and life. I don't want you to choose me only for life. If you truly love Shane... then choose him.' He couldn't believe he had just said that but he had. 'But know this. He said that he would do everything in his might to get you. He hasn't changed or learned his lesson, he will still use force to get what he wants. He might not be evil but he isn't good either. And I want to protect you from a disaster in death, when you have committed yourself to him and realise he hasn't changed.' Conor turned to face Shane, eyes meeting. 'Now tell me if I am lying.'

For a few seconds Shane met his eyes with a neutral expression on his face. Then his face contorted in rage and he growled in anger. His eyes flashed and he charged forward, towards Conor. Faster than possible, for the distance between them was something close to twenty meters and Shane was on him in a few seconds.

Conor let out a cry as he was brought to the ground, clawing around but for some reason he couldn't hit Shane but Shane could hit him. He cried out again, Shane's fists hitting him everywhere. He sobbed, trying to curl up into a ball to ease the pain but he couldn't move. He was paralysed.

And then, it all happened in a flash, Abeke jumped between them. Shane must have hit her, because she just dropped over Conor's chest, rolled off him and lay motionless.

Shane jumped up, staring at Abeke in shock. Conor slowly sat up, turning his head to Abeke. She really lay motionless, not the slightest hint of breathing. A line of blood trickled along her neck. 'Abeke?' He tentatively asked. He reached out. Her body felt ice cold and burning hot at the same time.

'She's choosing,' Shane spoke up. 'Subconsciously.' His voice was strange, like two emotions were battling for control in it, two emotions Conor couldn't place. And he didn't like it.

'She's dying!' He exclaimed, struggling to his feet and standing in front of Abeke with raised fists. 'She's dying and all you care about is if she's choosing or not.'

He turned around, dropping next to Abeke's body. He reached out, pulling back his arm when he touched the ice cold and burning hot skin. But he clenched his teeth, taking Abeke's hand in his. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'Maybe I've been a jerk and only focused on you and hating Shane all the time. But he really... no. I'll stop. Just please don't die Abeke. I don't think I can live on if you die.'

* * *

Meilin didn't know when they stopped kissing and started just holding each other again. Right now, they were just holding each other tightly, protecting each other from the heavy winds. It was only then that Meilin realised all those heavy winds were gone. She sat up slowly, looking around in surprise. 'Rollan,' she said. 'I think... we're save.'

The boy sat up as well, looking around. 'Is that...' He lifted his hand, pointing towards Conor's horse. Next to it lay Abeke, and Conor sat next to her, holding her hand lifted to his lips tenderly.

'Conor?' Meilin called out. There was no response. She scrambled up, hurrying over to her friends.

But she stopped a few meters before the two. From a distance she hadn't bee able to truly see how they were doing. Conor was bloodied, bruises and wounds covering his body. And Abeke. Abeke lay so still, she couldn't be alive anymore.

'No,' Meilin got out. Rollan had stopped just behind her and she heard him intake a sharp breath.

Conor slowly lifted his head. 'She's dead.'

'Shane killed her,' Meilin murmured.

'Why?' Rollan exclaimed quietly. 'He seemed to have change-'

'It wasn't just Shane,' Conor muttered. 'It was me too. Our fighting killed her.'

Meilin and Rollan were speechless, watching as Conor bent forward and placed a tender kiss on Abeke's lips, a final display of how much he actually cared for her.

For a few long seconds they all stood in silence. A deep, rasping breath made them all look up in surprise.

Meilin stared in shock as Abeke took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes. She stared at each of her friends in turn before softly asking. 'What happened?'

Meilin covered her mouth with her hand in relief, smile breaking over her face at seeng her best friend alright again. 'You nearly died.'

Abeke frowned deeply. 'I... can't remember anything,' she admitted.

Rollan stepped forward, laying one hand on Meilin's shoulder comfortingly. 'It's over and it's alright. That's what matters.'

Conor finally came out of his shock. 'What- how-? You weren't breathing anymore,' he exclaimed.

'I think you saved me,' Abeke said.

Conor looked truly astounded. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again but decided against it and shut it firmly. Abeke smiled weakly and reached over to take Conor's hand. Their gazes locked and both of them looked happy.

Which made Meilin turn her head to look at Rollan. He was standing half behind her, looking at Conor and Abeke as well.

'It's over isn't it,' Meilin whispered.

Rollan looked sideways. 'I think so. No one else is going to fall so gravely ill again.' He bent towards her, giving her a simple kiss.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the last chapter? Like it? I hope so. Keep looking out for the next chapter in two weeks.**


	8. Epilogue

**Oh my guys, I completely forgot to publish this last epilogue chapter here on . Sorry, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rollan stood in the Great Hall. In silence. Someone was speaking at the front but he was oblivious to it.

A year and a half ago he had stood in a similar position as now. Back then it was his mentor. And now... again.

Again something had to destroy the happiness in his life. A long time ago he had thought that loving him was a curse. He hadn't been full serious about it back then but now he was.

Something touched his hand, a reminder that he wasn't alone unlike what he thought. He looked sideways. Meilin. And next to her, Conor and Abeke. A little awkwardly but together.

He and Meilin? She wanted to be, he knew, but he was scared. Scared that what he thought was true. That loving him was a curse. Could he risk her?

The answer came to him when she took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Rollan looked up, seeing the front stage was clear. People were starting to look at him expectantly.

He glanced at Meilin who nodded at him encouragingly.

Rollan slowly stood up. He knew the answer. It was yes. Because a bit of love was always better than no love at all. Their mentors had shown them that. Refusing to admit their love for each other when they were still alive. At least now in death they could be together. Rollan hoped.

And he dared to do that. Because love triggers hope as much as hope triggers love.

And Rollan hoped. And loved.

He looked out over everyone as he stood in the front. Olvan and Lenori sitting together just a few meters away from him. Conor and Abeke in the row after that, hands brushing. And next to them, Meilin. She sent him an encouraging look, nearly like a smile.

Rollan looked back at the sarcophagus behind him. Unlike the other moment it was closed. There was someone in it this time. Their mentor.

 **So this was the end of this story. I really hope you liked it. I might publish some new story in a while, but I am organising myself and all my ideas so we'll just have to wait and see. For now, bye! 👋**


End file.
